


A Special Gift

by EmeraldJaded



Category: Being Human, Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Special Dinner, birthday celebration, cuteness ensues, special gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldJaded/pseuds/EmeraldJaded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a birthday in the Johnson/Mitchell house and it's celebrated with a very special dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldenlionprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenlionprince/gifts).



> So this was supposed to be a birthday gift for goldenlionprince...not sure what happened...but it's late. Majorly late. (giggles as she keeps trying to type in "later" instead of late). Well, better late than never, right?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either Almighty Johnsons or Being Human, but I’m having fun giving the guys a nice romantic celebration.
> 
> [This](http://jadedmooneflowerz.tumblr.com/post/87168664192/btw-this-is-the-cake-that-i-tried-my-best-to) is the cake described in the story.

Anders wanted tonight to be perfect. Their recent trip to Ireland for his work had given him all the information he needed for his surprise. Looking around the apartment, he hoped Axl and Olaf could keep his boyfriend busy until he was ready.

At the moment, he was thankful for Ty being a wiz in the kitchen. He had helped Anders during every step of the meal and now all the blond had to do was get it out at the right time. While the last of the food cooked, he finished up decorating the apartment.

Quickly setting the gift on the table, he headed back to his room to change. The butterflies in his stomach started fluttering as he texted Axl to send his vampire home. There were too many things up in the air about tonight. Would Mitchell mind that he dug up his birth date or would he like the book he bought in that antique bookstore they found in Dublin?

Going to the fridge, he started checking the last items off the list Ty had given him. He'd set out to make some of his boyfriend's favorite foods and prayed they turned out. As he got the salad on the table, he heard the front door opening. This was it and he was more nervous now than he had been on his first date.

"Anders? You home?" Mitchell asked before coming around the corner to his surprise. The table had been perfectly laid out with their best dishes and two full wine glasses. "What's all this?"

"Happy Birthday, John." Anders exclaimed as he pulled out one of the chairs with a smile. "Thought I'd make you dinner, with some help, and we'd have a nice quiet celebration at home tonight."

The brunet vampire couldn't believe it as he sat down. Where had his lover found out when he was born and how did he plan all this without him knowing? Smiling as he was served a small salad, the two sat and enjoyed being together. Every piece of the meal was done to perfection as they moved on to the main course of a grilled chicken rigatoni Florentine. He would have to see if Ty was willing to give the blond cooking lessons for his boyfriend’s birthday.

They hardly spoke over the meal, just enjoying the fact that they were together and happy. It was only when Anders pushed the wrapped box towards him that they really started talking again. "What's this?"

"Your birthday gift, you egg. I'm amazed you hadn't found it before now."

Mitchell could only laugh as he carefully unwrapped the gift. His fingers danced over the intricate Celtic design on the wooden box. It was the same symbol that he'd had carved on his mom's grave stone. His eyes met Anders as the blond motioned for him to open it. Inside was a small sketch book that had been opened to a landscape of a countryside in Ireland. The smile on his face grew as he looked at other sketches. When he read the inscription on the back cover that the tears formed in his eyes.

_To JM, the man who saved my life and made these drawings possible. TR._

"How did you find this?"

"Remember that bookstore I went to while we were in Dublin?" The god watched as Mitchell only nodded. They had both fallen in love with that store. "I found it in a box towards the back of the store and when I opened it, I knew you'd love the drawings of your homeland. Babe, why are you crying?"

Mitchell handed the sketchbook to Anders and pointed to the signature on the last drawing. "Terrance Ross was one of the men I gave my mortal life up to protect. He was always drawing when we weren't on patrol. Said it was one of the things that kept him sane with so much killing going on around him."

Anders only smiled as he led his love towards the couch where he set up the small cake that Ty made for them, but he had decorated.

"I hope," Anders whispered, "that I didn't upset you with the gift." He'd wanted everything to be perfect and he felt he might have ruined it with a reminder of his military days.

Mitchell shook his head before placing the book on the table. "You gave me a reminder that what I became was not in vain. I died so that they could live, and apparently one of them had a good life and remembered me."

The blond just leaned into him and held on for all he was worth. This man was the most considerate man he had ever met. "You want the cake now or save it for later? It's Ty's famous triple chocolate cake and I decorated it just for you."

"You decorated it?" He was bit shocked as his boyfriend was almost completely hopeless in the kitchen. "You are full of surprises today."

"Ty helped a lot with your celebration. I wanted everything to be perfect, so I pulled him in. He got me through dinner, made a list of when everything was to be done and helped with the prep work. Heck, he even showed me how easy it is to decorate that cake."

He was impressed, the dinner was perfect and the cake looked almost professionally done. It was a small cake with a chocolate frosting and what looked like a chocolate over that. The two chocolate covered strawberries formed a heart in the middle were surrounded by white frosting rosettes.

"I think it's all perfect, but the greatest part of tonight, is that it's just us two. I love you."

Anders leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the vampire's cold lips. "Happy Birthday my love."

**The End!**


End file.
